Floral Collage
by Waterbury
Summary: Scorpius goes about with a willingness to work in the sunlight and the color red. Light RoseScorpius


I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _From High Tide in Tuscan_-from where certain sentences have come from

**Floral Collage**

After two days of gentle winter rains, the small pond in the corner of the Malfoy Manor's backyard is lapping at its banks, content as a well-fed kitten.

This pond is a relative miracle, with Scorpius Malfoy being the miracle-maker and to whom of which this miracle belongs.

He has hardworking hands that are complemented by very green thumbs.

Behind the manor where he lives is the lush backyard where different parts of life circle, including parts of his own. The garden continues to be constantly tended to even when the only child heads off for school, where he is to become incredibly liked by the student body. It in fact flourishes and thrives increasingly the boy progresses in his years.

He adds on things from his inspiration of experiences he has.

* * *

He arrives at his new school, awaits his sorting in a line of about forty or fifty others, notices whispers, and is contently positive that at least ninety-five percent of them are not about him.

There are other victims for gossip's piranha pool, and from wherever he is standing he can tell there are two of them. One that looks hopelessly meek, and one that somehow, (with no glasses; not a trace of inquiry of her face, and in fact a deep look of boredom) pulls off _looking _smart.

But unlike what seems to be the rest of the school, he really doesn't care for these fellow soon-to-be classmates; so the talking doesn't matter to him, because he is not them, so not everyone is talking about _him_, so everything is just fine and dandy.

Then when the girl walks by him, he catches a glimpse of a well-placed clip, that of which has a carnation on it, and he notes that those flowers are actually very nice so it is no wonder that they look very nice in dark red curls.

Scorpius admires his carnation plants, each flower stained a light peach color. He notices in the months he hasn't been home full time, his mom or grandmother or both have taken it upon themselves to plant their kinds of flowers.

But the daisies and forget-me-knots don't bother him much.

He is still consistently teased for his 'feminine trait' by his his grandfather, dad, and his friends- the only ones he has done his planting in front of-, the two Zabini twins.

But he knows they really don't think anything badly of this hobby when he shoots them a baseless glare and they smile at him. And he won't be stopping his hobby. The place is still pretty barren.

* * *

And then the next five years until he is in his sixth year where he is a popular Slytherin that is very aware of how cocky his about his looks, grades, how many girls they can or have dated. And he is very happy with the way things are.

And the next five years also gave experiences like his first year did where he is struck by sweet smelling perfumes or sees nice broaches that he really likes.

In the garden there are plants from previous girlfriends' perfumes (lavenders, violets, jasmine) and there are plants where he thought certain girls looked like the flowers in their dresses at balls (water lilies- on the pond-, tulips).

When he shes his grandmother in the garden with his mom and notices they are each wearing dark shades of red, he thinks of how well the rest of the plants complement he color of their clothing.

* * *

And then during his seventh year he isn't gardening because _ew_, gardening is now too girly for him and he has things to focus on like quidditch and searching for a job once he leaves school. But he was given the title of Head Boy, so he is rather sure jobs won't be too hard to get.

And now he is in the Heads dorm that he shares with that girl everyone was whispering about six years ago, and he now works with her in school projects and she helps him study in the common room with his herbology because to him the whole subject is illegible crap and he doesn't understand how she knows everything and can keep up looking so pretty.

Because she is very pretty and it surprises him because he thinks her parents (whom are in and have pictures of themselves in an article of the _Daily Prophet_ at least once every three weeks- they're _famous_) are not quite so striking.

And as they begin to talk more, he thinks that they would now be considered friends.

Besides the Zabini girl (and she's part of their family friends), he's never had a pretty girl that was just a real friend.

At least at first.

* * *

The first two months of school are lived through, and the school's Christmas ball is on its way to be a week before Christmas. It's usually the last thing students do at the school before leaving for home the next day for winter holidays, and Scorpius is no exception.

And he comes home, and his mother wonders why he looks so light-headed, happy and like she used to when she would wear lipstick and try to wipe it off with a towel.

But she's glad he's happy and she takes note of a piece of paper that fell out of his pocket with an address on it.

And she watches him go to the gardens for the first time in at least six months, and once he walks back in no more than ten minutes, she heads out.

In the center of all the crowded floral components, wine red roses have been added.


End file.
